Back To Me
by pink seokjin
Summary: cerita cinta segiempat antara Tao(girl), Sehun, Kris, dan Luhan (girl) dua gadis yang berusaha merebut cintanya. GS KRISTAO/ HUNTAO/ KRISHAN/ HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**BACK TO ME**

TITTLE: BACK TO ME

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE

RATE: T

MAIN CAST: Sehun, Tao girl!, Kris, Luhan girl!

PAIR: HUNTAO/ KRISHAN/ HUNHAN/ KRISTAO

WARNING: GS, YAOI, GAJE, THYPOS, ABAL-ABAL, DLL

Yang gak suka GS maaf ya... jangan baca FF ini, okay?

.

.

.

.

And

.

The story

.

Begin

.

.

Sruuuttt

Ssrruuuutttt

Seorang anak lelaki berumur 17 tahunan yang duduk di sofa depan TV itu terus saja menyedot choco milk bubble teanya dengan berisik –dan itu sudah cup ke empatnya –, sementara matanya yang sewarna kelamnya malam sedang fokus pada layar TV. Dia Oh Sehun.

Acara basket adalah favoritnya sejak tiga bulan belakangan ini, tepatnya sejak ia sering menginap di rumah besar nan mewah ini.

Rumah ini milik Tao, Huang Zitao, sahabatnya. Gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi serta sexy itu telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan pesawat saat terbang ke China untuk urusan bisnis.

Tao adalah anak tunggal, otomatis semua harta kekayaan menjadi milik Tao sepenuhnya. Tapi Tao masih sekolah dan tentu saja belum siap dengan semua urusan perusahaan besar milik tuan Huang, yang Sehun tau perusahaan itu sedang di tangani oleh sepupu jauh Tao yang juga tinggal di Korea. Tao itu keturunan China.

Srruuuuttt –

Kini Sehun memandangi cup bubble teanya tanpa ekpresi, kemudian mendengus kesal.

Habis.

"Tao-ya!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dapur, Tao memang sedang di dapur, tadi sih gadis bermata panda itu berjanji akan membuatkan jus mangga.

"Tao-ya! Tao!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus kesal, apa saja sih yang panda itu lakukan di dapur? Sudah 20 menit yang lalu sejak ia menghilang di pintu dapur, dan sekarang belum juga kembali.

"Tao!"

Satu menit kemudian Tao sudah muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas besar manggo juice. Wajah cantiknya ia tekuk-tekuk sedemikian rupa, jelas sekali terlihat ia sedang jengkel.

"Bisakah kau sabar sedikit tuan Oh? Aku bukan istrimu! Bodoh!" Sehun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, Tao lucu sekali dengan bibir mengerucut seperti itu, membuat Sehun rasanya ingin melumatnya habis.

Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia, bahkan Sehun sendiri juga masih belum yakin, tapi rasanya ia menyukai gadis cantik pecinta panda dan tas gucci itu. Mungkin ini agak memalukan, tapi Sehun sering membayangkan Tao saat onani, juga saat wet dream, lawan mainnya selalu Tao.

Dan yang membuat Sehun tak begitu yakin... yah, Tao itu sahabatnya sejak kelas satu SMA, jadi ia sedikit takut.

Tao mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun, kemudian jemari lentiknya meraih salah satu gelas lalu menyodorkan gelas itu ke meja depan Sehun.

Mata Sehun kini tak lagi fokus pada layar televisi, tapi pada tubuh indah di sampingnya. Tao saat ini mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran dan hot pants hitam, itu memang gaya Tao saat di rumah, jadi Tao sudah merasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

Tapi lain dengan pemikiran 'laki-laki' seorang Oh Sehun.

Leher jenjang yang indah itu, paha serta betis yang mulus itu, semuanya...

Berhasil membuat Sehun tak tenang, tapi tentu ia selalu menikmatinya, ini juga alasan ia senang sekali menemani Tao.

"Minumlah, ini kan alasan kau berteriak memanggilku, albino?"

Sehun mendengar suara indah itu, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tak bereaksi, ia terus saja pada pemikiran kotornya tentang Tao.

Jujur saja, Tao memang cantik dan sexy, apalagi dengan rambut hitam panjang seperti sekarang, membuat pesona Tao semakin kuat memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

Sehun jarang –bahkan tak pernah – punya pemikiran seperti ini dengan gadis lain, ini hal baru baginya, entahlah. Mungkin ini yang di sebut first love?

"Sehun – kau sedang apa?" Tao hanya merasa aneh, entah ini hanya perasaannya atau apa tapi sepertinya Sehun semakin mendekat padanya. Dan ekspresi Sehun...

Membuatnya takut.

Benar. Sehun memang mendekat pada Tao, lebih tepatnya menghimpit tubuh Tao pada sofa kemudian memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengan.

"Kau cantik" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Tao, membuat Tao bergidik, Sehun benar-benar menyeramkan, sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah seperti ini padanya.

"Se – hun, kau kenapa? Ahh~ apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tao menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Sehun terlalu kuat, untuk menjauhkan kepala Sehun saja susah sekali.

Ketakutan Tao semakin menjadi.

"Diamlah~" bisik Sehun lagi kemudian Tao merasakan tangan Sehun telah berpindah menelusup pada kaosnya, Tao benar-benar takut memikirkan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

Sehun itu sahabatnya.

Apa mungkin ia akan berbuat jahat?

Tapi sepertinya Sehun serius.

Sehun tak main-main saat tangan besarnya meremas kuat payudara Tao yang masih terbalut bra.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tao melemas, entah bagaimana kekuatannya telah hilang.

Ia sedih.

Mengapa Sehun tega melakukan ini padanya?

Apa ini hanya bercanda?

Tidak. Sehun terlihat seperti orang kalap, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin setan tengah menyemangatinya kini.

Sehun bergerak cepat, nafsunya sedang di puncak, bahkan dengan tangisan memohon dari Tao tak mampu membuat Sehun berhenti, malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya...

Kini Tao harus kehilangan kesuciannya?

Mungkin ia punya dosa yang sangat besar hingga ia di hukum seperti ini?

"Sehun, kumohon hentikan..."

"Kau sangat sexy... Tao.."

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Wu Yifan, atau lebih sering di panggil Kris Wu. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Dia adalah pria tampan dan sukses di usia muda, ia menjadi incaran banyak wanita.

Di umurnya yang ke 34 tahun ini, ia telah berhasil mengembangkan banyak perusahaannya, juga termasuk perusahaan cabang, ia benar-benar pekerja keras.

Sebelum memilih menetap di Korea, Kris Wu tinggal di Vancouver, Canada. Ia pindah tepatnya dua bulan lalu, saat paman dan bibinya di kabarkan mengalami kecelakaan hingga meninggal dunia.

Mereka hanya meninggalkan seorang putri yang masih belia, karena itu, tugasnya di negri ginseng ini adalah membantu menjalankan perusahaan pamannya itu sebelum putrinya beranjak dewasa lalu mengambil alih perusahaan.

Kris masih single. Ini cukup mencengangkan sebenarnya, mengingat usianya yang tak bisa lagi di bilang muda. Bukannya ia tak laku, dengan wajah setampan itu, seratus bahkan sejuta gadispun pasti akan rela mengantri untuknya.

Kris sebenarnya juga ingin mencari pendamping hidup, tapi putrinya masih belum siap. Setiap wanita yang dekat dengan Kris, pasti akhirnya akan menjauh karena putrinya tak menyukainya.

Ya, Kris mempunyai seorang putri yang sangat cantik, namanya Luhan. Kris belum menikah sebelumnya, Luhan adalah anak adopsinya. Kris menemukan Luhan telah yatim piatu saat umurnya 16 tahunan, Luhan berumur empat tahun kala itu.

Dan karena kelembutan hatinya akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Luhan, bukan menjadi adiknya, tapi anaknya. Kris sangat menyayangi Luhan, bahkan di umurnya yang masih muda itu ia sudah memutuskan akan berkerja sambil sekolah, alasannya ingin membelikan Luhan susu dengan usahanya sendiri, karena dia ayahnya.

Luhan 21 tahun, adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, lembut, dan cerdas. Ia selalu menjadi primadona, semua laki-laki tidak mungkin tidak jatuh hati padanya.

Mungkin karena neneknya, ibunya Kris, yang memiliki butik besar dan karena Luhan sering dititipkan pada neneknya itu, Luhan kini menjadi gadis dengan selera fashion tinggi, ia selalu stylish.

Luhan sering sekali di tawari menjadi model, bermain film, penyanyi dan lain sebagainya. Tapi Luhan banyak menolak tawaran itu, ia hanya tak ingin menjadi sibuk hingga tak ada waktu bersama ayahnya, Kris.

Luhan sangat menyanyangi Kris, dan bagi Kris, Luhan adalah segalanya.

Saat ini keluarga kecil Kris Wu sedang makan malam dengan tenang. Sesibuk apapun Kris, dia pasti akan meluangkan waktu malamnya untuk makan malam dengan putri kesayangannya. Lagipula Luhan akan ngambek jika sekali saja Kris tak memiliki waktu bersamanya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya Kris menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, Luhan juga baru selesai dengan makanannya.

"Kau yakin akan masuk universitas itu?" tanya Kris lembut, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum "ya, dan besok aku akan masuk. Daddy bisa mengantarku kan? Please... besok hari pertamaku daddy" mohon Luhan sambil memasang puppy – deer– eyesnya, membuat Kris tertawa kecil.

"Tentu, apapun untuk my Princess deer..." "Thanks Dad" setelah itu Luhan beranjak dari kursinya kemudian bergerak mendekati Kris lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi pria itu dengan erat.

Di tengah keharmonisan keluarga kecil itu, terdengar bunyi ringtone yang keras, mau tidak mau membuat Kris melepas pelukan dengan putrinya.

"Hallo?

"..."

"A – apa?"

"..."

"Gege akan kesana secepatnya"

Luhan menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya, baru saja ia ingin bertanya pada Ayahnya, tapi Kris sudah menyeret lengannya "kita harus pergi sekarang Lu"

"Kemana Dad?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kris, pria tampan itu terus saja berjalan dengan cepat, memberi perintah pada bawahannya untuk menyiapkan mobil, lalu kembali menyeret Luhan.

Kris sangat panik, Kris tak pernah sepanik ini sejak mendengar kabar Luhan menjadi korban tabrak lari, walaupun Luhan hanya mendapat luka gores dan itu tidak parah.

Jadi apa yang membuat Kris sepanik ini?

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah perumahan elit, lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah mewah, rumah mewah yang terlihat sepi.

Untuk ukuran rumah semewah itu aneh sekali tidak ada satpam di sana, lihat saja gerbang yang tertutup itu.

Terpaksa Kris memarkir mobilnya di luar.

"Luhan tunggu Daddy di sini oke?" kata Kris sebelum keluar dari mobil kemudian melesat cepat ke dalam rumah itu, ternyata gerbang tertutup itu tak terkunci.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan rumah ini? Tidak takut ada maling atau apa?

Bodo amatlah, yang harus Luhan lakukan hanya menunggu dengan tenang disini.. ya kan?

Menunggu tidak begitu sulit..

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Oke, menunggu itu menyebalkan! Oh tuhan... apa yang Daddynya lakukan di dalam sana?

Luhan mulai bosan...

Andai tadi Kris membawa supir, jadi kan Luhan bisa menyuruh supirnya untuk membelikan sesuatu dulu... tapi ini?

Astaga.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar mobil, di mobil pengap! Padahal ada AC lho...

"Oh Daddy, what you doing there? Oh, borring" gumam Luhan, kemudian jemari lentiknya memilih untuk mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

Ada banyak pesan... dari penggemarnya mungkin? Kebanyakan isinya mengucapkan selamat malam lalu merayunya... oh, benar-benar membosankan!

BRUK

"Ah~ sial! Aku baru tau tembok ini sangat tinggi"

Luhan segera menoleh pada suara itu, suara laki-laki! Apa dia maling?

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Luhan perlahan bergerak mendekati suara itu "Si – siapa di sana?" tanya Luhan.

Sosok dalam kegelapan itu semakin dekat, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang mendekat. "Ah, agassi. Maaf mengganggumu..."

Laki-laki itu masih muda...

Dan tampan!

"Hi.. tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Eum – aku, aku Luhan..." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu balas menjabat tangan Luhan.

Hangat, tangan laki-laki ini hangat... dan nyaman. Luhan kira, dia hanya merasakan ini pada Kris, tapi ternyata laki-laki ini...

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu agassi..."

Luhan tidak tau kenapa, dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya... kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia temui?

Ya, Luhan pikir... ia telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Dengan tergesa Kris memasuki rumah yang tidak terkunci itu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sepupunya.

Di rumah ini sangat sepi, memang jika malam hari semua pembantunya pulang, sepupunya bilang ia baik-baik saja, ia punya sahabat yang selalu menemaninya.

Tapi Kris tidak tau siapa Sahabatnya itu.

"TAO!"

Teriak Kris, sepupunya... Tao.

"TAO KAU DIMANA?!" teriak Kris sekali lagi, tapi masih saja tidak ada sahutan dari Tao.

Jangan bilang gadis itu pingsan atau yang lebih parahnya lagi dia dibunuh.. tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin...

Tidak menyerah Kris terus saja berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan sepupunya, hingga ia sampai di ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala menanyangkan acara basket disana.

"Tao?"

"Gege... hiks gege..."

"TAO!"

Kris berlari menuju sosok itu, seorang gadis dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Gadis itu terlihat acak-acakan dan mata bengkak, ia juga masih setia mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah dekat Kris merengkuh tubuh yang lemah itu "Tao... apa yang terjadi padamu? katakan semuanya padaku, ku mohon..."

"Gege..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalo ada yang suka aku lanjut :D ini masih baru banget soalnya... jadi kalo gak ada yang suka yah... yah udah T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK TO ME**

TITTLE: BACK TO ME

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE

RATE: T

MAIN CAST: Sehun, Tao girl!, Kris, Luhan girl!

PAIR: HUNTAO/ KRISHAN/ HUNHAN/ KRISTAO

WARNING: GS, YAOI, GAJE, THYPOS, ABAL-ABAL, DLL

Yang gak suka GS maaf ya... jangan baca FF ini, okay? Yang gak suka pairnya juga lebih baik jangan di baca, daripada nantinya sakit hati...

Maaf~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Anak lelaki berkulit tan yang sedang tertidur di ranjang sempit itu sedikit menggeliat, yah dia memang benar-benar tukang tidur. Jadi mungkin walaupun Sehun, orang yang membanting pintu, bahkan sampai membuat pintu kamarnya jebol pun dia tidak akan bangun.

"Ya! Ya! YA!"

Keculi jika Sehun membuat keributan sambil menendang bokongnya.

Kai, si anak lelaki yang baru bangun, menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Harusnya di sini Kai yang marah karena Sehun telah mengusik tidurnya.

Tapi sekarang Sehun terlihat marah besar, apa yang terja – oh tidak...

"Sehun, apa –"

GREB

Tiba-tiba Sehun meraih kerah piyama yang Kai kenakan, menatapnya tajam. Kai bersumpah jika dia membeku sekarang, Sehun sangat menyeramkan!

"Kau... apa yang kau masukkan pada bubble tea ku?!"

Tuh kan... Kai menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sehun dengan kuat menariknya kembali.

"yah! Aku sudah memberitahukan padamu kan? Aku tidak sengaja memasukkan obat perangsang di sana, aku pikir itu gula cair. Kau kan bilang bubble yang kemarin kurang manis? Tapi ternyata itu... maaf, aku kan sudah bilang lewat telfon dan kau menggapku bercanda, ya sudah.."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya pada kerah baju Kai, kemudian dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kai yakin terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun setelah meminum bubble teanya.

Kai adalah teman Sehun dan Tao, sepulang sekolah atau hari libur Kai biasa bekerja di kafe kecil dekat apartemennya. Sehun sering, atau bisa di bilang berlangganan, bubble tea di sana.

Orang tua Kai ada di Jepang, itulah kenapa dia tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat rumah Sehun. Sehun juga sering menginap di apartemen Kai, kadang bersama Tao juga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Tao sendirian, dia pasti takut jika kau tinggal" tanya Kai, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan sehun, berjongkok di tepi ranjang milik Kai.

Sekarang Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya yang ia lipat diatas lututnya.

Kai menggeser duduknya semakin dekat pada Sehun kemudian merangkul bahunya. Sepertinya hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun, dan Tao juga.

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat di sini Sehun-ah. Ini sudah terlalu larut, ayo" tanpa banyak bicara Sehun segera mengikuti Kai.

Mungkin hal buruk benar-benar terjadi pada Sehun.

Tapi apa?

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Luhan kesal sekali melihat daddynya, Kris, mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan kamar tamu. Panik? Well, menurut Luhan Kris lebih dari panik sekarang.

Kris juga menggenggam gadgetnya, ia dari tadi bimbang antara menelfon seseorang atau tidak, lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya, begitu terus dari tadi.

Apa jika yang di dalam kamar itu Luhan, Kris juga akan sepanik ini?

Yah, Luhan cemburu.

"Daddy, stop it!" teriak Luhan, Luhan kini duduk di sofa warna pink tidak jauh dari Kris berada.

Kris menoleh pada Luhan masih dengan wajah super paniknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa, dokter itu tidak keluar juga dari tadi, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Tao"

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal saat nama baru itu disebut, Tao.

Apa Tao begitu penting sekarang? Lagipula yang Luhan tau dia tidak tergores atau terluka, kenapa Kris harus sepanik ini?

"Please daddy, dia akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya terlalu cengeng."

"Luhan! Ah, begini saja, bisa tolong kau ke dalam? Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku pria, ayolah Luhan.." mohon Kris.

Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya berdiri juga "baiklah" kemudian gadis cantik itu berjalan malas menuju kamar tamu, membuka pintunya sedikit lalu melongok kedalam.

Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi kecuali si Tao yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis, dan dokter yang dengan lembut menenangkannya. Dokter itu wanita, dan dia sangat cantik, ah tidak! Lumayan cantik, Luhan lebih cantik dari dia.

Luhan masuk kedalam, berjalan pelan sambil menatap lekat pada Tao. Tao menunduk dan berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padanya uisasonsaem-nim?" tanya Luhan, dokter itu mengangguk "iya agassi"

Setelah dokter itu pamit keluar ruangan, Luhan mendekati Tao, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hi, kau sepupu daddy? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku" Tao hanya diam. "Lainkali jika kau hanya takut berada di rumah sendirian, kau bisa mengatakannya baik-baik, tak perlu membuat daddy sepanik itu."

Perlahan Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan. Tao belum pernah bertemu anak dari sepupunya sebelum ini, ternyata Luhan sangat cantik.

Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyukai Tao.

"Maaf" ucap Tao hampir seperti gumaman, Luhan berdecak. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini, tapi bisakah kau tidak manja pada daddy? Dia milikku. Jika kau mau, besok kau juga tidak perlu sekolah, daddy akan menelfon walimu, paman Zoumi. Lagipula kau tidak membawa seragam dan keperluan sekolah kan? Jangan menangis lagi dan istirahatlah"

Tao hanya menatap Luhan yang berjalan semakin menjauh kemudian hilang ditelan pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka, Kris masuk bersama seorang maid yang membawa minuman hangat untuk Tao.

"Tao, kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kris, ia duduk di tempat Luhan tadi duduk. Bedanya, sekarang Kris membawa kepala Tao untuk bersandar pada bahunya, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

Hal itu biasa Kris lakukan untuk menenangkan Luhan, atau ketika Luhan tidak bisa tidur.

"Ya, kurasa.." gumam Tao. "Baiklah, ayo minum ini lalu tidur" Kris meraih gelas yang di bawa maid lalu meyerahkannya pada Tao.

Tao meminumnya tak sampai habis, Kris menyerahkannya pada maid lagi kemudian memerintahkan maid untuk kembali.

"Sekarang Tao tidur, gege akan kembali" baru saja Kris beranjak untuk berdiri Tao menahan lengannya.

"gege... jangan tinggalkan Tao sendiri"

Kris tercekat, ia masih ingat beberapa tahun lalu saat Tao berumur sekitar dua belas tahun, Kris berumur sekitar dua puluh delapan tahun. Kris mengunjungi keluarga Tao bersama Zoumi. Zoumi sendiri sebenarnya juga sepupu Tao, dan sekarang dia telah sah menjadi wali Tao, dia juga ikut menjalankan perusahaan milik Tao bersama Kris.

Luhan tidak ikut kala itu, dia sedang ujian selama satu minggu, lagipula ada neneknya yang menjaga, jadi Kris tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Tao anak tunggal, dan dia senang sekali bermain dengan Kris. Selama satu minggu Kris di sana, mereka sangat akrab dan selalu terlihat bersama seperti kakak dan adik.

Mereka saling menyayangi.

Tapi saat Kris dan Zoumi harus pergi, Tao menangis seharian, dan kalimat yang Tao ucapkan hanya _"gege.. jangan tinggalkan Tao sendiri, jangan tinggalkan Tao"_

Kris juga merasa sangat sedih, Tao terlihat sangat rapuh dan sampai sekarang juga masih sama, rasanya ingin sekali Kris melindunginya.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali menjadi wali dari Tao, tapi Zoumi yang menang. Mungkin Zoumi terlihat lebih meyakinkan dari Kris.

"gege tidak akan kemana-mana, gege di sini menemani Tao, gege tidak akan pergi"

"janji?"

"janji"

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Suara ringtone memecah keheningan pagi itu, mengusik tidur si gadis yang berselimut rapat. Ia sedikit menggeliat sebelum akhirnya membuka sebelah matanya mencari keberadaan benda layar datar yang berbunyi nyaring itu, ada di atas nakas.

Dengan tangan kanan ia raih benda itu lalu menempelkannya di pipi setelah mengangkat telfon.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapnya dengan nada serak dan agak malas, dengan matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna, ia edarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan jam dinding.

Pukul sembilan pagi.

Biar saja, toh ia tidak sekolah hari ini, Kris sudah mengizinkannya bukan?

"Tao-ya! Aigoo~ kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu"

Suara Sulli masuk dalam pendengaran Tao, membuat Tao kini sadar sepenuhnya. Sulli, sebenarnya namanya Choi Jinri... dia akhir-akhir ini, eum... lima hari? Yah, dia mendekati Tao.

Seluruh isi kelas (kelas Tao, Sehun dan Kai, juga termasuk kelas Sulli) sudah tau jika Sulli sedang menyukai Sehun. Menurut Tao sih mereka cocok-cocok saja, Sulli cantik dan bintang sekolah, Sehun juga tampan dan banyak gadis yang menyukainya.

Jadi intinya, Sulli mendekati Tao agar bisa dekat dengan Sehun, apalagi? Tapi tidak masalah, Tao tidak merasa di manfaatkan selama ini, Sulli sangat baik dan tulus berteman dengannya, jadi ia oke oke saja berteman dengan Sulli.

Tapi tidak tau lagi jika Sulli tau kalau Sehun...

Ah, lupakan! Hati Tao sakit sekali memikirkan Sehun, tapi ia juga tak bisa membenci Sehun... ia sangat menyayangi Sehun.

"Aku sakit..." jawab Tao, selain hatinya.. Tao juga merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit, makanya ia memilih tidak masuk hari ini.

Sulli terdengar sangat panik di sebrang telfon "Mwoya! Apa aku harus menjengukmu? Ah iya! Aku akan menjengukmu dengan Sehun dan Kai, kalau bisa sih akan kubawa seluruh kelas, bagaimana?"

Tao kembali berbaring lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut "Aku hari ini ada di rumah sepupuku, kau tidak bisa membawa seluruh isi kelas, bodoh.. lagipula aku tidak sakit parah, tapi terserah jika kau ingin kemari, aku bosan sendirian di sini"

"eoh? Memangnya yang lain kemana? Paling tidak kan ada pembantu di sana"

"Heum... ada banyak maid dan butler, tapi mereka kan bekerja.. sudahlah, tidak perlu kemari, besok juga aku masuk sekolah lagi, jangan khawatir"

Terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum Sulli menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Tao... Sehun terlihat lemas sekali hari ini, dia juga banyak melamun, apa dia sebenarnya sakit juga sama sepertimu? Aku kasihan melihatnya.."

Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Dia kenapa?

"Aku tidak tau.."

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

"Daddy menyebalkan!" harusnya hari ini jadi hari yang spesial untuk Luhan, ia memasuki universitas barunya, dan Kris mengantarnya... harusnya!

Padahal semalam dia juga sudah berjanji, tapi apa? Kris malah panik dengan surat izin Tao lalu buru-buru mengantar ke sekolah. Cih, memangnya harus Kris sendiri begitu? Kan ada supir atau siapa yang bisa di suruh, tidak harus Kris juga kan?!

Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Kris lebih mementingkan Tao! Memangnya Tao itu siapa?! Siapa?!

Padahal yang walinya juga paman Zoumi, bukan Kris!

Maka dari itu, sekarang Luhan sibuk merutuki daddynya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju universitas barunya, ia mengendarai mobil sendirian. Dan sekarang ia juga lapar.

Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke universitasnya, tapi Luhan sudah tidak mood untuk sarapan karena Kris juga sudah pergi untuk mengantar surat izin Tao dan entah apalagi yang ia lakukan di sekolah Tao hingga tidak bisa mengantar Luhan.

Mungkin Luhan harus mampir dulu ke cafe yang terlihat cukup menarik di ujung jalan sana, dan ngomong-ngomong... jalan yang Luhan lalui sekarang harusnya dekat dengan sekolah Tao. Tentu saja Luhan sudah Tau, ia cukup cerdas untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Selamat datang agassi~" ucap salah satu pelayan saat Luhan baru memasuki cafe tersebut, Luhan tersenyum ramah padanya lalu berjalan menuju meja terdekat.

"Ayolah Hun, pesan sesuatu, ku mohon.."

"Aku tidak lapar"

Luhan menoleh pada asal suara, terlihat dua siswa dengan seragam sekolah duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk.

"Oh Sehun?"

Siswa berkulit pucat itu mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mata sipitnya melebar melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Noona?"

Luhan meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk kemudian bergabung bersama dua siswa itu.

"Apa yang noona lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun sambil memasang senyuman manisnya. "Aku belum sarapan, lagipula universitasku dekat sini" jawab Luhan.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Kai, temanku. Kai ini Luhan-noona, kami baru berkenalan kemarin"

Kai tersenyum manis pada Luhan lalu mengulurkan tangannya "Kai" Luhan menjabat tangan Kai "Luhan"

Kemudian perhatian Kai kembali pada Sehun "nah, sekarang sudah mau pesan makanan? Kan sudah ada noona cantik, heum?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda, dan sepertinya Sehun malu sekarang.

"Apa sih, baiklah, noona mau pesan dulu?"

Sehun sangat manis... sepertinya Luhan semakin suka padanya, oh iya! Luhan kali ini harus menanyakan nomor telfon Sehun! Fighting Luhan!

"Kau sendiri Sehun? Aku tidak tau menunya, bisa kau pilihkan untukku?"

"tentu"

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Ini sudah jam satu siang, harusnya Tao sudah makan siang. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat makanannya saja membuat Tao mual. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak enak badan... ia juga merasa tubuhnya sedikit panas.

Tao masih berbaring di ranjang barunya...

Oh iya, sedikit informasi. Tao untuk sementara tinggal bersama Kris dan Luhan, atas permintaan Kris sendiri. Dan Luhan tidak suka dengan ide Kris itu.. tapi Kris tetap bersikeras agar Tao tinggal bersama mereka.

Tao jadi tidak enak pada Luhan. Luhan selalu merasa Tao akan merebut Kris darinya...

Kenyataannya...

"Yah, ku rasa Kris-gege milikku. Maaf jiejie, kau hanya anaknya" gumam Tao. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis pecinta panda ini, matanya menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Tao~ aahh aku menyukaimu.. aahhh"_

Tao seketika membulatkan matanya, terbayang lagi wajah menakutkan Sehun (sebenarnya mesum) semalam, dan itu sangat...

Ah entahlah.

Gadis itu bergidik ketika mengingat Sehun. Memang Sehun sangat tampan, tapi pemikiran polos Tao mana pernah membayangkan hal sejauh itu akan terjadi padanya? Ia belum siap.

Tao kembali menutup matanya, tapi bayangan Sehun mencium setiap inchi tubuhnya membuatnya membuka mata lagi.

"Tidak tidak.. ku mohon! Lupakan itu Tao~"

Tao bangkit duduk kemudian memeluk boneka panda besar dari Kris, baru di belikan semalam.

"Sehun..."

"TAO!"

Terkejut, Tao refleks menoleh pada pintu kamarnya "gege?"

Ia heran, kenapa Kris bisa berada di sini? Saat jam makan siang sudah hampir usai? Tidakkah Kris sangat sibuk?

Kris segera berjalan cepat mendekat pada Tao, duduk di depan gadis itu kemudian meraih wajahnya. Kris jelas terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tao... kau tidak keluar kamar? Tidak makan siang? Kau bahkan tidak sarapan tadi pagi.."

Sekarang Tao mengerti, mungkin salah satu maid yang mengadu pada Kris. Tao tidak suka di paksa makan sedangkan Tao tidak minat makan sama sekali.

Tao menggeleng, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia sentuh telapak tangan Kris yang setia berada di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak lapar gege..." Kris menggeleng "Tidak Tao harus makan, ayolah, kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan sayang..."

DEG DEG DEG

Kris memanggilnya apa tadi?

Oh, mungkin telinga Tao yang bermasalah, Kris tidak mungkin memanggilnya sayang, ya kan? Haha lucu.

"gege?"

GREB

Tao harus shock untuk yang kedua kalinya saat tiba-tiba Kris memeluknya erat. "Gege mohon.. jangan sakit, Tao tidak boleh sakit... karena gege akan lebih sakit jika Tao sakit, sekarang makan, gege mohon..."

Refleks Tao mengangguk.

"Eum.."

"Bagus.. gege sangat menyayangi Tao"

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

"Kau yakin masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Tao mengangguk "ya, aku akan masuk... sebentar lagi ujian akhir, aku harus rajin!" Kris menggerakkan tangannya untuk kemudian mengusap kepala Tao lembut.

"Gege antar?" tawar Kris kemudian, dengan cepat Tao menggeleng. "Tao bisa berangkat sendiri Ge... jangan khawatir"

Kemudian terdengar suara high heels Luhan yang berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Kau bisa ikut Luhan, dia melewati sekolahmu" Tao hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Memangnya Luhan mau berangkat dengannya? Menumpanginya?

"TAO! Kau bisa ikut aku~"

Hell! Apa Tao sedang bermimpi? Ini mimpi yang sangat aneh. Mana mungkin Luhan baik padanya... atau... ada sesuatu yang Luhan inginkan?

Terserah, Tao hanya perlu jadi anak baik, ya kan?

"Baiklah jiejie~"

Kenapa Luhan semangat sekali? Dia juga baik pada Tao...

Apa yang Luhan inginkan?

"Ayo Luhan sarapan, Tao habiskan makananmu sayang..."

Sayang.

Sayang?

.

.

.

"Apa daddy selalu seperti itu?" setelah sekian lama hanya hening yang terdengar akhirnya Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan, membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Eum? Se – seperti apa?" hening lagi selama sekitar satu menit, "sayang? cih"

Luhan kembali memusuhinya. Atau... Luhan mau mengantarnya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Tao? Oke, cukup tau.

"Kris-ge menyayangiku jiejie~ itulah kenapa Kris-ge memanggilku seperti itu, dia sangat manis bukan?"

Inilah permainannya.

Luhan

Atau

Tao?

Siapakah yang akan jadi pemenang? Entahlah, Tao juga ingin tau.. tapi, harusnya dia yang menang. 'Kris-ge untukku, kau hanya anaknya'

"Jangan harap kau mendapatkan Daddy, lihat dirimu! Kau bahkan empat tahun lebih muda dariku, jangan bodoh! Lagipula apa kata orang nanti jika kau menikah dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua darimu? Apa kau tidak malu?"

Sudah dari kemarin Luhan ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Tao, tapi gadis kecil ini sangat keras kepala! Luhan sudah mengatakan untuk menjauhi Kris, tapi apa? Dia malah semakin mendekat bermanja-manja padanya.. cih.

Kekesalan Luhan semakin bertambah saat di dengarnya tawa mengejek dari Tao memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Jiejie! Kau lucu sekali... kami saling mencintai, untuk apa aku malu segala?"

Luhan rasanya ingin memukul wajah Tao hingga berdarah! Saling mencintai katanya?

"Terus saja bermimpi! Anak kecil!"

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Tao, tanpa basa-basi Tao segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Lihat saja nanti jiejie~"

BRUK

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan daddy bersama denganmu... Tao. never"

.

.

Back

.

To

.

Me

.

.

Tao berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, di pikirannya masih ada Luhan. Apa yang harus Tao lakukan untuk mengalahkannya? Ini sepertinya akan jadi persaingan yang rumit. Tao berusaha merebut Kris dari Luhan, Tao menyukai Kris, dan Kris harus menikah dengannya.

Tapi disisi lain ada Luhan. Meski Luhan hanyalah anaknya, Luhan tetaplah saingan terberat baginya. Luhan adalah hidup Kris, Luhan juga segala-galanya bagi Kris.

Bagaimana mungkin Tao menyingkirkan Luhan dari pikiran Kris, lalu menggantinya dengan Tao? Menjadikan Tao satu-satunya hal berharga bagi Kris...

Bagaimana?

Mungkinkah Tao pura-pura sakit terus? Tidak mungkin bukan?

"TAO!" dari belakang terlihat Sulli berlari menuju tempat Tao kini berdiri, Sulli segera memelik Tao setelah sampai di depannya "Aku merindukanmu! Ayo ayo kita ke kelas"

Sulli menarik pergelangan tangan Tao, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Sulli tak hentinya menceritakan hal-hal yang kemarin terjadi saat Tao tidak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya Tao tidak ingin tau itu semua tapi...

Ia sedikit tertarik saat Sulli menceritakan Sehun.

"Kemarin aku melihat Sehun dan Kai di antar mobil berwarna pink, aku penasaran, jadi mengintip sedikit. Ternyata dia yeoja! Dia sangat cantik... mungkinkah dia pacar Sehun? Sehun selalu tersenyum pada yeoja itu, tidak mungkin Kai karena kelihatannya Kai tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dan sehun kan anak tunggal, mana mungkin punya eonni? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang yeoja itu?"

Tao menggeleng untuk menjawabnya, ia juga penasaran siapa yeoja yang Sulli maksud? Selain Tao, Sehun tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja lain.

Aduh, kenapa Tao tidak suka mendengar Sehun dekat dengan yeoja lain?

"Dan anehnya, saat Sehun sudah di kelas ia tak terlihat senang seperti saat ia bersama yeoja itu. Dia murung terus bahkan sampai sekolah usai, aku sudah menceritakannya padamu saat di telfonkan? Sebenarnya Sehun kenapa? Aku benar-benar curiga jika itu pacarnya. Kan mungkin saja Sehun murung karena harus berpisah dengan yeoja itu... huh menyebalkan!"

Sehun tidak mungkin punya pacar kan? Mungkinkah setelah malam itu Sehun mencari gadis lain? Sehun benar-benar brengsek jika melakukan hal itu.

"Tao? Hey? Ya!"

Oh, sepertinya Tao tadi melamun hingga mengabaikan Sulli, dan ternyata sekarang sudah sampai kelas. Segera Tao berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang sialnya berada tepat di sebelah Sehun. Sehun dan Kai belum datang.

Baru saja Sulli duduk di kursi Sehun, mungkin ingin melanjutkan bercerita pada Tao atau apa entahlah. Tapi Krystal sudah berisik sekali memanggil namanya.

"SULLI SULLI!"

Krystal ini temannya Sulli, sama-sama menyukai Sehun juga mungkin... Tao tidak begitu tau, Krystal tidak mendekati Tao seperti Sulli.

"Kau tau di depan sana mobil pink itu datang lagi? Memang kali ini tidak mengantar Sehun, tapi dia menunggu Sehun di depan. Lalu Sehun datang dan mereka mengobrol!"

Sebenarnya itu biasa saja, tapi cara Krystal menceritakannya sangat mendramatisir, seperti Sehun mencium gadis itu di tengah lapangan saja. Berlebihan.

Tapi tunggu! Mobil pink? Luhan mobilnya juga pink..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Maaf kalau udah nunggu lama maaf banget.

Buat pair... pairnya udah jelas lho... KrisTao, HunHan, HunTao, KrisHan. Kalo endingnya gak tau juga author :D hehe.

Dan buat yang gak suka sama FF ini.. ya udah sih jangan di baca. Abaikan author...

Dan buat yang suka makasih banyak! Aku seneng banget kalo FF ini menghibur.

Udah gitu aja, makasih semua~ ^-^


End file.
